


Time that shifts

by Grimlocks844



Category: Final Fantasy X, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, final fantasy x - Freeform, reader x reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlocks844/pseuds/Grimlocks844
Summary: You, being a summoner from Spira have failed to stop sin in his ramapage..but instead of your soul passing on into the Farplane, it drifts through the dimensions of time loathing life. You only wanting to return to your own time to finish what you had begun. You almost gave into the time until a certain cheery brit crashed into you seeking help out of the time drifts.





	Time that shifts

Okay, so I thought about this for a while and decided to write it out as this seems to be an interesting crossover..at least to me cause I’m such a huge fan of both of these games...also there is a third game hinted in here, if you can tell me what creature is and what game, kudos to you :3 I hope you guys enjoy. 

Commander Reyes trembled slightly when he felt the heavy assault soldier continuously shoot his rounds off into the brick of the building trying to draw the Blackwatch team that was consisted of McCree, Genji, Moira and you. He looked over to you and cursed himself for losing his temper and shooting their target. This was his fault, your first mission was suppose to be an easy get in and arrest, but him not thinking has made getting out to be ten times harder. You breathe were ragged, even during the runs for training, you were never this out of shape. You clutched your secret weapon concealed as a necklace tighter. You staff. You only wished to use it in the most impossible situations and this might be the time to. The secret you contained was a thousand years old.

How you came to join overwatch....

You were already dead. Having failed the mission that was set upon you when you were chosen at such a young age, but now dying at a fresh age of thirty two after training for your mission for over fifteen years. Your soul couldn’t pass, it felt like it was denying you peace and your will to fight the currents of darkness and time were dying. You had given up for some time and had let yourself float through, letting it carry you like a stream. However, little did you know what would happen next. A young woman that went by the name of Lena, also known as the ever cheerful Tracer, had lost control of the newly created chrono accelerator that was suppose to aid her in controlling her ability to travel through time. Time threw her deep into the time spiral, making it seem like getting back out would be hopeless for the young Brit. She crashed rather hard into your back side, quick to clutch onto you, afraid that she would be sucked in again. Your eyes, cracked open, finally being awoken from your deep slumber after having given into the currents. For some reason, your power felt strong in Lena’s hands, you able to steady yourself even though the currents could sweep a normal person under. Your ability had grown stronger from trying to return to your own time; unfortunately, there always seemed to be a force pushing you back into the black. You felt her hands losing grip on you. Quickly you turned around and grasped onto her delicate wrists, pulling her rather small frame into yours. “Thanks, luv.” She let out a sigh of relief after not being able to rest, her body feeling weary from her fight in the dimensions. Tears slightly streamed down her face from the amount of trauma she had experienced. This gave her a moment to look at her surrounding and what she saw terrified her. Nothing but darkness all around. Her body shook with absolute fear as her mind begin to wonder what was around them and how there was no where to go. “Remain calm. It appears to be scary at first, but you will grow accustomed to it.” You said softly, rubbing her arm in a comforting manner. Lena had no idea how this person remained so calm in such a state. “What time do you come from?” You questioned. Maybe..just maybe if you go towards a new destination, that force wouldn’t be there to impose on your travels. “I’m from the time of 2068.” She voiced shakily, her fear still visible, her eyes darting around looking strongly for something had let out a high scream and was coming closer towards them. This monstrosity hadn’t been able to do anything to you from before, so this wasn’t so concerning for you. “Ah, well we can if I can go there, since I wasn’t able to go where I had wished.” You stayed calmly, finally pushing your powers and your soul to move once again. Lena jumped from surprise, you drawing near to the screaming. The light pulse of a bright blue begin to show itself to Lena, the creature having horns on the side of ya head like a hammerhead shark. When the abstract creature came closer and became more visible to her eyes, her entire body began to shake uncontrollably. This monster, creature, this out of the world organism was rather a large lumpy type looking eel that flowed an eerie blue and the eyes flowed rather a bright yellow making it appear to be more intimating the depths of the water. Lena had shut her eyes and pressed her face into your shoulder, hoping that the end wasn’t coming for her already. You powers flowed through you as the creature opened it’s abnormal mouth, the inside of it the same as the void that surrounded them, it screaming at you and the young girl, wanting nothing more than to engulf both of you since it was all aggression showed. You and her simply passed through, causing the creature to writhe it’s body, trying to turn around to face itself at you again. It began is chase, reluctant to let you out of its grasp so easily. The power sparked as you felt the time hole you wished to travel through give way. You let out a sigh of relief as you had grown tired of the dark. A bright flash of light traveled across your eyes. As you came to stand in a crowd of people. You had surely thought that the people would make a scene at your sudden appearance, but it had seemed like you appearing didn’t disrupt their daily errands. Lena had opened her eyes and almost let go, to just cling back on, afraid of losing herself to the time currents once again. “We’re in King’s row..how did you do that?” She questioned looking at you surprised. You simply shrugged your shoulders. You yourself didn’t understand how you were able to do this in the first place to begin with. You just did it. “Come on, let’s go to the overwatch facility building here, I’m pretty sure my friend Winston can fix me up and they’ll probably give you a job since..so you have a place to go?” She looked at you with those orange goggles. You shook your head slightly. Maybe a stomach full of actual food instead of feeding off time energy and a bed to sleep in would do you some good. “ Come join our team, I’m pretty sure they can find a place for you.” You nodded as she lead the way. Living in this time..you couldn’t think of how it would end, although you knew you could never reveal who or what you were able to do. Because your secret may end up getting you killed of someone found out that you had failed your mission. Your mission as a summoner.


End file.
